


Ghoseh غصه

by Yesh



Category: STVF, 악당의 아빠를 꼬셔라 | Seduce the Villain's Father (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesh/pseuds/Yesh
Summary: I love youbecause it's been goodfor so longthat if I didn't love youI'd have to be born againand that is not a statementI am pitiful in my love for you~from "RESIGNATION" by Nikki Giovanni
Relationships: Erudian Lu Soledo Belgoat/Yereninovica Shusuvia Lebovny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Ghoseh غصه

**Author's Note:**

> “I won't ever leave you, even though you're always leaving me.”  
> ― Audrey Niffenegger, The Time Traveler's Wife
> 
> bold are vows  
> italics are memories

Ghoseh, غصه (Farsi)

~Farsi defines it as "to have emptiness," or "to practice holding sadness."

~the word ghoseh is along the lines of sadness but in a much more physical sense.

  
  
  


**“My dear beloved. Today I am yours and you are mine, forever"**

**_“_ ** _ Hey, Eru would you love me still even if I die?” _ _   
  
_

_ “Of course I will, your it for me remember?” _

I feel that day was just yesterday. She was beautiful, vibrant and full of life. What has gone wrong? 

Her lovely eyes that remind me of the endless sky above. The smile that makes me weak on my knees. Her bubbly personality that I just love. She's all to me, nothing else.

  
  
  


**“My love for you is so strong that it feels limitless, boundless, able to weather any storm. I promise today to you that should storm come, I will be your shelter.”**

**_"_ ** _ Eru, I promise to love you more," kiss to the forehead, "... and more" kisses to my eyes, cheeks and a soft kiss to my lips, "...more."  _

_ That night was magical, we didn't stop kissing each other. Even until the dawn of the day was approaching. She was so magical, every touch, every whimper drives me to the edge that I can't help but take her and mark every curve of that body to mine. _

The sunset is soon approaching the darkness, embracing the light. It was unbecoming of him, the greatest Emperor the Belgoat has ever had, to cry and kneel in the glass-covered coffin. The darkest of days was his living hell…  _ every day _ , ever since that day. 

  
  
  


**"I will comfort you if you are sick** **, keep you warm if you are cold, and find laughter and joy with you if times are hard. Eru I love you."**

**_"_ ** _ So will you allow me?" They are in their bed discussing something but he was distracted by that lovely mouth and he can't focus on anything but to taste and devour those alluring lips. _

_ "Eru are you listening?" _

_ "Yes, I am." As I lick my lips but Yerenica pout and started to tickle me, but she can't win against my strength when I put her hands above her head that leads to a dance that the only the two of us know. _

Yerenica was all he had. Her death is not the greatest loss in his life. The greatest loss is what dies inside him while he lives. He is willing to give up the godforsaken throne just for the gods to give him another chance.

  
  
  


**"I'll stay with you. This is my promise to you, for now, and forever."**

" _ I love you Erudian to the moon and back." _

_ "And I to you. I love you too." _

  
  


STOP! Stop tormenting me! It's my fault. I should have not known you if I will be this miserable. What Emperor? What power? He can't even keep her alive. He is cursed to be alone from the beginning. 

Why must this happen to her, to him, to them? All he ever dream was to marry her and to grow old with her. Anything but this.

How much more despair will he experience in this lifetime. Is he bound to be lonely for life?

  
  


**"till death do us apart."**

  
  


_ "This ring is a symbol of my love, we put this on our left ring finger because they say 'vena amoris' is connected to the heart, that you are connected to me Erudian. I love you" _

_ "Yerenica put this ring on your finger as a sign of my everlasting love. That no matter what happens I'll be there for you." _

_ That day a drunk Sergey make a commotion and pulled the trigger. Yerenica seeing that it would hit him, pushed him out of the way and block her body from his.  _

_ Her pristine white lace gown covered with blood. She hugs me tight, blood coming out her mouth. Her ring, covered with crimson fluid as it holds his face. _

_ "Your safe...sorry looks like I have to leave you early...heuk..cough..sorry.." she keeps on puking blood. "Remember that in chess the queen always protects its king...I'm sorry Erudian." Her breathing ragged, "I..l--ove" blood splatting everywhere. "y..." Her hands dropped on her side, lifeless. _

_ "Yerenica stay with me.. please ..you promise me...the doctors are coming ...yerenica.!!!" _

_ Her pink cheeks are starting to get cold, her pulse no more. No one can separate us Yerenica. _

  
  


Goodbyes are only for those who love with their eyes. Because for those who love with heart and soul there is no such thing as separation. Wait for me my love, I will sure to follow you soon. 

In the serene night where only a few are awake. A glass coffin of the most lovely lady was sleeping and beside her a silver-haired man looking in the lover’s moon tonight, holding an intricate vial, drinking the poison to his demise.

**_Congratulations on our wedding Yerenica._ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Such is the fate of our lovers... this was inspired by Romeo and Juliet's tragic love story.
> 
> Don't forget Kudos and Comment.  
> Thanks for dropping by.
> 
> ~Yesh


End file.
